Breakfast Can Wait
by Zakk Kaile
Summary: A cute little multichapter love story between my precious little Cuatro and Sexta. Reviews are appreciated, so please leave one -w- GrimmjowxUlquiorra, don't like don't read. "Maybe I should do something sweet for Ulquiorra... I got it, breakfast in bed!" "Breakfast in bed? If the bed is involved, I believe breakfast will have to wait."
1. Morning Kindness

"Maybe I should do something sweet for Ulquiorra... I got it, breakfast in bed!"  
>"Breakfast in bed? If the bed is involved, I believe breakfast will have to wait."<br>Any opinions and reviews are welcome (OwO;)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned and awoke as Ulquiorra shifted closer to him. It took him a few seemingly long minutes to finally sit upright. He stretched his long, muscular arms up and behind his head. A few seconds passed, and he set his arms down gently to his side so as not to disturb his sleeping partner. He smiled as the pale, nude body beside him shivered and pulled the covers up around himself in his sleep. The two of them had been together a total of eight months on this day, and the sexta felt he needed to do something for his beloved.<p>

He glanced to the clock on the bedside table; Six thirty….

He hated being up this early in the morning, but he decided that since he was up, he'd make breakfast for his tuckered out sweetheart. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed after placing a gentle kiss on the other male's cheek. Once he got to his feet, he pulled on his hakama on to slightly below his hips, and tied the long black obi to keep them there. He didn't bother with his jacket which was in a crumpled heap on the floor somewhere due to the hot events that had taken place the night before.

The Sexta placed a hand on the wall to steady himself as he made his way down the short hallway and into the kitchen, still light headed from just having woken. Once he had entered the threshold, he noticed a white, lonely garment sitting against the far wall. "So, we started in the kitchen this time eh? That's a first." He said to himself aloud, not recalling most of what happened last night due to the alcohol both he and Ulquiorra had consumed.

Grimmjow slowly made his way to the fridge, having not yet found his equilibrium. He pulled it open and the light flickered on, creasing the darkness. "Well shit." He complained as he stared into the empty refrigerator. "Fuck… Whatever, I'll just go get the shit from my room I guess…" He let out an irritated huff, closed the fridge and silently slipped out of the Cuatro's room into the massive, empty hallway.

Jeagerjaques had made it half way to his room before he realized that he was still half naked. He shrugged it off; it wasn't like there was a major difference in whether he wore the jacket or not. Besides, he was in no hurry to get to where he was going. Thoughts of his sleeping lover clouded his mind. He was startled out of his daydreams when he accidentally let the door slam behind him. "Great, someone probably heard that." Grimmjow groaned into the dark, dusty room that he'd been assigned to.

He had not been in his room for nearly two weeks now and was not entirely sure whether the milk in his refrigerator was any good.

All the furniture was covered in a thick blanket of dust, and Grimmjow trailed footprints in the grimy floor as he treaded into the kitchen, looking for ingredients. The Sexta never really ate much unless someone made him food, because he didn't know how to cook. He opened his refrigerator and saw a plethora of ingredients. After grabbing the milk, eggs, and butter from the fridge, he moved upward to retrieve pancake mix from the cupboard before leaving his private quarters, retreating into the room of his lover.

* * *

><p>Sorry Chapter One is so short my lovlies, but I will have more very shortly, I promise OuO;<p> 


	2. Pancakes

Alright my lovelies, Here's Chapter 2. Please leave any comments or suggestions in the review box and I'll do my best to accommodate your opinions in my writing

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra mounted his lover. "How badly do you crave me Grimmjow?" he asked the tan Espada in that sexy, monotone voice of his.<p>

"Real fuckin' bad." replied the sexta, trembling under his lover.

"Is that so?" he teased, "then I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me exactly how much you want me."

"Fuck, whatever you want babe," Grimmjow panted heavily "just get inside me now." He commanded. The cuatro took his sweet time preparing himself, he reached over and grabbed the lube bottle off of the bedside table and rubbed it on his erect member. As he coated it on, the foreskin came back and he touched the tip of his own cock, moaning loudly as he did so to arouse the already semi-hard man beneath him.

"Babe, stop teasing." he wriggled around in anticipation. The pale Espada hovered over him and pressed back on the his boyfriend's legs to gain better access.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not wanting to catch his partner off guard.

"Yes. Just please hurry; I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Ulquiorra lined himself up and entered his lover. Grimmjow was tight, as to be expected since he never let the fourth dominate him. Schiffer had just begun to pulse himself in and out of his lover's tight cavity, when he smelt something cooking… or rather… burning...

He shot up, being ripped from his pleasant dream. He pulled on his boxer shorts, and dashed into the kitchen, just in time to see the panther disposing of the burnt discs, which he assumed to be pancakes.

"What happened?" he questioned as Grimmjow washed the burnt pan. They made brief eye contact but the sexta pretended not to hear his sweetheart, too embarrassed to explain what had happened. Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow had intentionally avoided his question.

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his alabaster arms around the sexta's muscular stomach. Jeagerjaques let out a yelp of surprise as the cuatro placed his ice-cold hands on his warm chest. The bat smiled as he buried his face into his partner's back.

"You're awfully warm in the morning." He mumbled, face still buried in the warm skin of the taller Espada.

"What was that!?" Jeagerjaques asked defensively.

"Nothing…" He replied "Why were you cooking Grimmjow?" he looked down at the burnt mess in the sink.

Grimmjow's cheeks went a soft shade of pink. "I was tryin' to make ya breakfast in bed, but I scorched it." He was slightly disappointed in himself, and embarrassed because this was the first time he had tried to do something nice for Ulquiorra and he'd screwed it up.

He knew he couldn't cook, but decided to try to do it for Ulquiorra. "I thought I could do anything if it was for you." The disappointment in his voice was clear to the fourth. Ulquiorra looked up at him lovingly, showing his appreciation. He stared deep into the sapphire orbs that belonged to his love.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter. the next few will be longer, I promise.<p> 


	3. Can we?

"Don't look at me like that." Grimmjow growled as he broke their intent gaze. Schiffer removed the sexta's hand and looked down to the floor, hurt. "Fine then," he said "I won't look at you at all." He turned his back to his boyfriend coldly.

"Don't be like that that." Jeagerjaques said sternly. Ulquiorra turned back over his shoulder at his blue haired lover. "I'll be however I so wish to be. You can't control me." Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, I can't, can I? We'll see about that." He picked Schiffer up by his thin, waist and slung him over his shoulder, retreating to the bedroom.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, you put me down this instant." He said, not bothering to struggle, knowing there was no possible way to escape without using brute force. This was not the first time that he had been picked up like this, but he certainly hoped it'd be the last. He thrashed his legs a bit in hopes that he'd be able to make himself in less pain. His theory backfired and only made his level of discomfort worse.

Grimmjow stopped and complied with Ulquiorra's request after he was already at the foot of the bed. He bent down and set the other down at the foot of the bed. "There." He said, "Now we're in a better atmosphere for me to be 'controlling'." he put air quotes around the word 'controlling' because he honestly believed that he wasn't.

Ulquiorra smiled up at the sixth as he clambered up the bed and over him. He truly loved him but he was controlling, if something wasn't to his liking he'd change it with force. Schiffer had never known the sexta to be abusive, but he never bothered to ask Halibel. The truth is, every time he'd try to approach her she wanted nothing to do with him. Ulquiorra knew well that not long before he and Grimmjow got together, he and the third Espada had separated. He was never told the reason, and he didn't want to pry so, he never asked.

"Aw, babe," Grimmjow said in a voice of longing, as he admired the barely clothed figure beneath him. "I love it when you smile. It drives me crazy" The sexta smirked as he lowered himself down to nibble at the cuatro's neck.

Ulquiorra squirmed under his mate. "But Grimmjow; I wasn't smiling" he stated, not noticing the dumb grin on his face at the thought of his dream. He loved the way the dominant male caressed his body. It made him crave the other much more than he ever thought he would. He let out a small moan as the panther began to suck on his neck. He relaxed and ran his still icy hands over the tan, toned chest of the sexta.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra began. "I'd like to ask a favor of you."  
>"Oh, and what might that be?" the other replied as he teased the hardening nub on Ulquiorra's alabaster chest.<p>

The petite man let out a sigh of pleasure and pushed back on Grimmjow's shoulders to get his attention. "I had a dream last night. I'd like to reenact it"

"Alright, we can recreate your dream. Just tell me what happened." He leaned down to bite at his lover's neck but was stopped.

"To do this, you must allow me to be on top" Ulquiorra explained as he rolled their nearly nude bodies over, sitting on Grimmjow's waist.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter to go! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for the good part, but you'll have to wait one more chapter. Again, reviews are more than welcome and I love to hear your valued opinion.<strong>

**Till next time!**


	4. In Your Arms

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

****_**Warning: This **__**chapter **__**is **__**full **__**of **__**smut,**__**and **__**SEX!**__**Don't**__**continue**__**if**__**you**__**can't**__**handle**__**it!**_

_**RATED:**__** MA+**__**(for mature audiences only)**_

That being said; Please enjoy. Remember,** all reviews are encouraged and appreciated ** -w-"

* * *

><p>"What?!" Grimmjow demanded "Why do you wanna be on top?"<p>

"Please love, don't make a fuss. I never ask much of you and I truly want this." The petite man explained. "Besides, I'm still sore from our activities last night" He leaned down, placing his duo-toned lips on the tanned chest of the sixth Espada.

Grimmjow let out a low growl, irritated at the fact he wasn't going to get his way this go round. Once the cuatro set his mind to something, he was even more stubborn than anyone he could think of. Jeagerjaques felt soft, slightly parted duo-tone lips trail down his chiseled stomach to his lower abdomen. His heart raced as Ulquiorra kissed him; slowly; sensually. A tiny fire seemed to erupt every time that the fourth's lips left his heated skin and chills ran up his spine.

Nearing the sensitive blackened skin of the hollow hole in Grimmjow's abdomen, Ulquiorra slowly parted his lips wider and extended his tongue excruciatingly slow; teasing the normally dominant male, who lay in a quivering mess beneath him. He dragged his pink wet appendage up from the waist-line of the sexta's hakama, to the outer ridge of the hole; tracing it with his tongue as his fingers followed every crease in his partner's ripped body.

A tiny smirk played upon his lips as a soft, nearly inaudible plea escaped the lips of his lover. "How badly do you long for me, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked him, shifting himself back up into the sitting position on his waist.

The sixth Espada lazily let his eyes open as he tried to even out his breathing. "I want you real fuckin' bad." He replied, enjoying the condescending tone in his boyfriend's voice. Jeagerjaques saw the other man reach for something in the drawer of the bedside table. He couldn't pull his eyes away as the cap popped open, and the clear, slightly runny substance was poured from the body into the snowy hand of the fourth.

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra asked, slowly coating his erect, throbbing member with the substance from the bottle. "I want you to look me in the eye, Sexta, and tell me just how bad you want me." He coated his fingers with the excess lubricant and removed the larger arrancar's white hakama, leaving him nude.

"If I can't have you, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow began, letting out a surprised gasp, followed by a groan as his superior slipped a coated finger into his tight entrance. "If I can't have you Ulquiorra, then my day just isn't worth gettin' out of bed" he responded at last, to his sweetheart's demands.

Pleased with the answer, he slipped another digit in, waiting a moment before adding the third.

"God, stop teasin' me Ulquiorra!" The rowdy man demanded.

The pale man began to slowly pulse his fingers in and out of the tight entrance, making sure that Grimmjow would be able to handle the girth of his member. Seemingly long moments passed before Ulquiorra removed his slender fingers and placed his throbbing member at the entrance.

Grimmjow looked down lustfully at him, giving a nod, signaling that he was ready to accept the other into his body. In one quick motion, his face contorted slightly from a small sting of pain shot through his spine and made his brain fuzz.

Black and white lips met tan ones as the slow, sensual thrusts quickened only slightly. Ulquoirra felt fingers entangle in his long, ebony hair and his heart race as it was tugged at softly. He ran a hand along the muscle contours of the sexta's chest and ribs as he slowly rocked his body back and forth. He heard the soft, nasally grunts of his rowdy lover beneath him. The sensation that encased his cock, like nothing he had ever felt before.

A small twitch was fired down to Grimmjow's leg. A moan escaped his lips as Ulquiorra thrust forward, a little harder and the same, sensitive bundle of nerves were struck. "FUCK ULQUIORRA!" the younger of the two exclaimed, seeing a white light on the inside of his eyes as his lover slowed slightly.

"What are ya doin'?!" he demanded "Don't stop. It feels amazing, and I want more"

Ulquiorra had never seen Grimmjow so feisty when it came to sex. The Sexta was usually impatient; he liked a short rough fuck that got both of them off. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked to see his sweetheart squirm in anticipation beneath him. Ulquiorra liked the fact that he was in control of the orgasm this go round. He kept the pace slow and steady.

Jeagerjaques wriggled around underneath his superior, trying to get him to pick up the pace. Both men were panting heavily and he could tell by the shortness of breath that the two of them were nearing a release.

"Fuck, babe! I'm gonna come!" The Sexta called out, unable to stop himself.

"I'm nearing my release as well." Ulquiorra's normally snow white cheeks tinted pink "May I come inside you, Grimmjow?" he asked

"Please" the other replied between gasps and throaty moans.

Ulquiorra thrust one last time into Grimmjow and they both released, riding out their orgasm. Once he was empty, the smaller male pulled out and laid on his lover's chest

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry I wasn't able to make you breakfast in bed" Jeagerjaques apologized

"Don't be" the cuatro insisted

"But…."

"It was the best session we ever had. I'm so happy, I could go another round."

"What about breakfast" the blue haired Espada questioned

"I think Breakfast can wait"

* * *

><p>That's the end guys! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have another one out shortly. Feel free to inbox me if you have a specific Bleach pairing you'd like me to do!<strong> <span>PLEASE REVIEW!<span> **I love to hear your opinions on my writing so that I can improve! Until next times, have a great time my lovlies


End file.
